summer lovers
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. Wow. You're really pretty. It sucks I met you at a family reunion. Ugh. I so hope we're not related.
1. hello

**A/N: **So. Close.

**-**

**summer lovers**  
by: ohwhatsherface

-

Sakura yawned widely, not bothering to cover her mouth with her hand. She sat on the porch swing in the back patio with one leg crossed over the other. Bored, she slowly twirled around her ankle, frowning when the back strap of her pointy sandal slipped down and the shoe hung off her foot only to be help up by her toes.

It was nearly eleven at night and as she sat in the backyard, waiting for her family to clear out so she could take a nice warm shower and go to sleep. She was still quite drained from the jetlag and her hair felt particularly oily, much to her dismay. It was her first night staying in her mother's hometown of Konoha to visit her Aunt Kushina, Uncle Minato and baby cousin Naruto and thus, they seemed to feel a family reunion was in order.

Sakura was not happy.

She and her parents had arrived their earlier, around noon or so. The plan was that her parents would leave her there for the summer so that they could go on some couples cruise. Sakura couldn't help but frown as she mentally called her parents traitors for abandoning her. She didn't mind her aunt and uncle but more often than not, Naruto got on her nerves after a good few days.

Her frown deepened when two and a half twirls later, the shoe hanging at the top of her foot fell off.

"Damnit," she cursed, lazily glowering at the flat pointy sandal.

She sighed and decided it would be easier to simply slip off the matching shoe than to bend over, pick the sandal up and then slip it back on. Suddenly now more comfortable, Sakura brought up her legs and sat cross-legged on the swing. She was tempted to just lie down so she did.

"Mm…"

The sound of the backdoor opening caught her attention and she looked up.

Whoever came out was very pretty, Sakura mentally declared as she shamelessly let her eyes rove over the boy's tall figure.

"You have pretty eyes," she said while looking into them.

He snorted. "Are you drunk?"

Sakura sat up straight with a scoff and politely moved over in case the stranger wanted to sit down. She had no idea who he was but really, she had no idea who anyone else at this reunion was either. The last time she was in Konoha and saw most of her family, she was only seven. Now, at seventeen, most faces and names were faded from her mind.

"_Hells_ no," Sakura drawled. She ran a hand through her messy hair and yawned once more. "Who drinks with their mom in the room? Definitely not me, that's for sure!"

"Hn."

He then sat down on the porch swing, although not exactly beside her. Sakura noticed how he seemed to make the effort to sit as far away from her as possible.

"Did I make you nervous?" Sakura asked, a small smile pulling at her lips. "I wasn't hitting on you, if that's what you thinking—"

"That's not what I'm thinking!" he snapped before she would finish speaking. There was a bit of a flush on his cheeks and Sakura wondered if it was because the damned summer heat or simply because of her. He looked to the opposite side and glowered at the wood. "It's not."

Sakura shrugged. "It's not like I _would _hit on you." She stood up from the swing and went over to the railings, leaning against them in hopes of making him feel a bit more comfortable. "I mean, aren't you like, a cousin of mine or something?" Sakura scratched her head awkwardly. "Or well, second or third cousin… whatever."

"Why would you think that?" he asked, frowning.

She shrugged once again. "Well, this _is_ a family reunion," Sakura explained, "the _Uzumaki_ family reunion. My mom and Auntie K only have me and Naruto, so you'd have to be some distant relative or whatever." She sighed, taking in his amused look. "…Am I just thinking too hard?"

"Yes."

"Damn." Sakura sighed and went to sit down again, this time, a bit too close to the boy who was already stuck against the arm of the chair. "Sorry, what was your name, again?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah, Sasuke…" she repeated, testing the name on her lips. "Now that's something to scream…"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you normally talk to people like this?"

"Well…" Sakura giggled, shaking her head in reply, "No, never, actually. I'm just really bored and you're really easy to pick on, flirt with – whatever you want to call it." She turned her face to look him in the eye and was almost intimidated by their touching shoulders. "So if you're _not_ family, then why are you here?"

"Naruto invited me," he replied. "We're neighbours." Sasuke pointed to the house across the street. "We've been best friends since we were kids."

Sakura smiled evilly out of habit. "Like… Sexy Friends?"

She thought he looked positively adorable when he blushed like that. With the soft pink hue on his cheeks and his flustered sputtering, Sakura couldn't help but poke fun at him light on the arm while chuckling at his embarrassment.

"No," hissed Sasuke, eyes narrowed furiously. "Just _friends_."

Sakura snickered. "So then you're single?"

"…Yes."

Her grin widened. "And you're straight?"

"_Yes_."

"Great!" Sakura chirped.

Sasuke was quickly beginning to feel terribly uncomfortable. The girl was so close to him. Her arm was pressing against his and their legs were touching. She had the other leg crossed over the one that was sitting along his, and with the tiny kick she made with her dangling foot, she was sensually rubbing against his calf.

Slowly, he turned his head and swallowed when he caught her eyes.

They were beautiful. They were a light shade of green that was just so clear. She had pale skin and a small tan he assumed she gained from staying out so much in the summer sun. Her long, pink hair was messy but still seemed neat, in a sense as it fell over her shoulders.

_She_ was beautiful. Kind of—

She smirked when he continued staring.

—Not really.

When she suddenly began bringing her face closer to his, Sasuke jumped up from the swing and leaned against the porch railings, glaring at her as she continued to smile. She brought both feet back to the ground and slowly pushed herself back and forth on the swing.

"Who are you, again?" he asked wearily.

Sakura merely bit her lip to control her smile as she stood up from the swing and went to the front door.

"Your new neighbour."

-

_fin_


	2. goodbye

**A/N:** Erm, this wasn't supposed to be continued, but since I was asked nicely - by this total loser - I made this!

-

****

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura  
**Prompts: **goodbye notes, swing sets, summer sun

* * *

-

Dear Sasuke,

I don't really know why I'm writing this.

I'm just going to shove it down the shredder when I'm done and forget I ever made it – of course, I'm quite likely to write another letter to you later on…

…I think I'm just bored.

Hm… Yeah. Yeah, I'm just bored. Auntie Kushina and Uncle Minato went out for dinner a bit ago – they offered to bring me but there's only so many times one can listen to the recurring question of 'Oh, Sakura-chan, do you have a boyfriend yet?' – and with Naruto out on a date with that girl – what was her name, again? Karin, I think… – I am alone.

It's sad, really.

This is my last night in Konoha and my family has abandoned me.

Not that I was against it.

We both know that once I finish writing this letter – and destroying it – I'm gonna cross the street, climb that super giant tree at the front of your house and go into your room.

And don't worry, Sasuke. I remember which one's your room. When one accidentally jumps into the room of a Hot _Naked_ Man who turns out to be the older brother of one's crush, one remembers not to go in there.

Oh. Yeah, that's right, _crush_.

Although I'm sure you knew, right?

I think you figured that out the night we met.

Do you remember it?

I thought you were beautiful.

Yeah, I know, you hate it when I use 'beautiful' on you because you think it's too _girly_, but Sasuke, you _are_ beautiful. You're gorgeous and while any random person would assume you have the ugliest personality in existence, I don't know _how_ or _when_ but somewhere, sometime in the middle of you pushing me on the swing – ha, much to your dismay – and us (or well, me) tanning under the sun, Sasuke, I'm vaguely positive I fell in love with you.

Or well, something like that.

You know, at the beginning of the summer when my parents ditched me here, I was so angry.

That's why I was on the porch swing that night. I was basking in my woe because I had plans – well fine, not totally – for the summer and my parents ruined that for me by forcing me to stay in Konoha. I was so mad but then_ you_ came out of the house.

I don't know what happened, to be honest.

I think I'll just say I was so overwhelmed by how much of a Pretty Boy you were that I forgot about being angry.

Thank you, Sasuke.

For everything.

I spent most of my summer with you and Naruto – at the park, at the beach, at the gym, at his house, at your house, but despite the fact that Naruto was family and we were _living_ together, I only just realized I spent it _all_ with you.

Remember that night at the beginning of August?

When Naruto was on a date and it was just you and me?

It wasn't _really_ night time yet, though. It was around eight in the evening and the sun was setting. We were at the park and I was on the swings. You were just sitting in the sand, watching it set like a total dork. I wanted to call you then, but I felt bad for even thinking about. You looked so into it – the sun, I mean – that I was scared you'd be angry if I interrupted your watching.

With the setting sun shining against your face, Sasuke, you looked…

You were even more beautiful than you were the night I met you.

Remember how after it set and it got darker, you gave me your sweater? To be honest, I went out in shorts and a tank top not because I was 'a freaking idiot' as you so eloquently put it, but because I wanted you to give me your sweater some point later in the night just so I could revel in the cliché of it.

Then you started to push me on the swings – of course, only because I asked.

Sure, you weren't so happy about it, but you did it, and I was glad – that is, of course, until you pushed me too freaking high and I _fell_ backwards.

But I guess it was okay.

You _did_ catch me, after all.

Sasuke, I wanted to kiss you right then.

When I was half in your lap and your arms were so tight around my waist and mine were around your neck it felt like we just fit flawlessly together. We were like a perfect mould – it was like I was made to be in your arms, so when we caught eyes and I felt your breath on my cheeks and my heart racing and blood rushing to my head, all I could think about was how _beautiful_ your lips were.

Are.

There's really no point in me denying it. I don't know _how_ it happened or _why_ or anything. I don't want to be the loser who declares she's in love after knowing a guy for just two months – hell, not even – but I'm going to have to be because Sasuke, I _am_.

I'm in love with you.

So I'm gonna go over right now, okay? We're gonna go to the park one last time and we're gonna sit on the bench and watch the sun set while eating ice cream cones and then you're gonna push me on the swing and maybe, just maybe, this time I'll find it in me to build up some courage.

Like the time I met you when I _almost_ kissed you.

Tonight, this time I'll really do it, I promise.

Because I love you.

I guess this is it, Sasuke. After tonight, the two of us will go our separate ways and possibly never see each other again.

…Kidding.

Like I'd let that happen.

Love,  
Sakura

-

_fin_


End file.
